Monthly Doses of Snowbert
by radpineapple
Summary: A collection of (more or less) monthly Snowbert one-shots based on the prompts given in the Snowbert forum.
1. September

September

 **A/N: This is the first prompt in a series of monthly prompts based off of the Snowbert ship. The prompts were formed in the Snowbert Forum. Check out Irrevocalbly, TercesTardis, ihateeverythingandbody, TopazStars, and Write-To-You** **for more Snowbert.**

 **TopazStars suggested this prompt: Julian wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing a knock on his door. Opening it, he sees Caitlin standing there and she's covered in blood. But is it her own? (In which the blood could be her own injury or she killed for the first time.)**

Julian opened his eyes and turned to look at the time.

2:43

He sighed. He wasn't sure what had awoken him this time. Sometimes he'd have nightmares where he was Alchemy again. Other times he'd think he'd hear Caitlin, and he'd be convinced she was right next to him. That was never case. He turned over and readjusted the blankets and shut his eyes again.

Then he heard it. A faint knocking.

He opened his eyes and sat up.

The knocking persisted.

He sighed. He had told the team he wouldn't be able to help them tonight. He was swamped with work as it already was. He didn't need any more trouble.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted angrily as he quickly walked down the stairs. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could go back to bed. He frowned as he approached the door. It was colder down here. If he was kept standing down in the cold for long…

He opened the door and immediately forgot about his missed sleep and the cold, "Caitlin!"

She stood trembling, her hair a rumpled mess, and her brown, uncertain eyes looking anywhere but at him. However, none of that caught Julian's attention. It was the blood.

Her shaking hands had blood running down them all the way to her elbows. Her face was smeared with it from where she had touched it with her hands. Some of it was splattered over her clothing. Julian instinctively reached forward and pulled her inside. He quickly closed the door and turned to her.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" he asked while he scanned her body and ran his hands over her trembling arms. He sighed in relief, "It doesn't appear to be your blood. You're fine." He looked up at her and realized she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes were twinkling, and she was biting her lip to keep it from quivering. "What's wrong?"

She looked away distantly, still trembling.

Julian swore. "You're in shock," he realized and put his arms over her shoulders and steered her to the living room. He guided her to the couch. She sat, and he grabbed a blanket, putting it over her. "Caitlin, can you hear me?" he asked, searching her face.

O

 _She stood silently on a rooftop enjoying the view of Central City at night. Even though the night sky stood darkly overhead, the city shone brightly. Winking lights illuminated the tall buildings, the bright headlights of cars streamed down the streets, and warm, orange glows spilled out from the houses around the city._

 _She was suddenly jolted out of her reverie as she heard the voices of a happy couple below her. They were contently holding hands and chatting about something that made them both laugh. The sight made her stomach flip, and she looked away. Why could she never have that? That's all she ever wanted._

 _There was a loud scuffling below her, and she looked down to see a man clad in dark clothing pointing a gun at the previously joyful couple. Now, the couple was pressed against the wall, clinging to each other tightly._

 _She couldn't quite hear what was happening from where she sat, but she could hear the ferocity in the mugger's tone. They both reached in their pockets and took out their belongings. The young woman's stifled sobs carried to the roof._

 _She suddenly blinked, finally realizing she was just staring at them. She rose as if to help them, but then hesitated. All she did was harm people. Besides, that was Team Flash's job. Not hers._

 _The couple had finished handing over their belongings when the mugger said something to them. Caitlin still couldn't hear what it was, but it caused the young woman to press herself further into the wall. The young man stepped forward and said something harsh to the mugger. The mugger pointed his gun in the man's direction and answered the young man with bitterness cutting into his voice. The young man still approached undeterred from whatever the mugger had threatened._

Bang!

 _The man dropped lifelessly to the ground and the woman screamed in terror. He had died for her. The man died heroically for the woman he loved._

 _She had been watching coldly from above, but now adrenaline rushed through her, and her chest burned with an unquenchable rage. Before she could stop herself, she appeared next to the woman, her hands trailing vapor and her eyes now an unforgivable, icy white._

" _You shouldn't have done that," she said, slowly approaching the mugger, a dagger of ice forming in her hand._

 _The mugger's hands shook as he raised his gun to her. He placed his finger on the trigger, but she raised her other hand, and a blast of ice shot the gun from his hands._

 _He backed into the wall and lifted his hands in surrender, "Please, I didn't mean to. It just happened."_

 _"Shhh," she shushed, placing a frosty hand on his chest, causing him to squirm uncomfortably. "This won't hurt," she said, raising her icy dagger and smirking. "Much."_

 _His screams echoed down the alley before they were abruptly cut off by a deafening silence._

O

Julian's heart raced, and his breath caught in his throat. He was panicking and this was the last thing Caitlin needed right now. He took a deep breath and then held her close. He rubbed his hands over her back softly. He felt her rest her chin on his shoulder. Her arms slowly wrapped around him, and her trembling intensified. She was crying.

"I'm here, okay? Everything's going to be alright," he comforted softly.

Caitlin gulped in some air, "No, Julian. No, it's not." She pulled away, her tear-stained face looked hopelessly into his.

"Caitlin, what happened?"

Tears sparked anew in her eyes, and she looked away. She forced herself to take a breath, "It was just like with Ronnie. He sacrificed himself for her, and I did nothing! And now she's alone. She'll never be the same again. She'll only think, 'if only I had done this.' She will stay awake at night thinking about all the times that had never been and never can be. And deep down, she'll know it was her fault." Tears began running down her face, and her eyes met Julian's, "It's all my fault, Julian."

"Caitlin," Julian said firmly, looking into her eyes. "Ronnie's death was _not_ your fault, understand?"

"Maybe not Ronnie's, but _his_ is!" she said holding up her blood-caked hands.

Then he understood. The blood wasn't hers. _The blood wasn't hers._ "What did you do?" he asked, quietly.

"What do you _think_ I did, Julian?!"

Julian felt his blood run cold, but when he looked at her, he realized how terrible she felt. How terrible Caitlin felt. Killer Frost had killed someone and left Caitlin Snow to deal with it.

"Caitlin, listen to me," Julian said. "That wasn't you."

"Yes it was! I remember doing it! I remembering _wanting_ to do it!" she stood up, and the blanket fell off her shoulders. "I remember _liking_ it!"

Julian stood up in front of her, "It doesn't seem like you like it to me."

"I'm a monster!"

"You are _not_ monster!"

"But I – "

"Killer Frost did that, not you."

"You think that will help comfort that man's family?" she kept restlessly folding and unfolding her hands.

"No, but it should comfort you," Julian said, placing a calming hand over Caitlin's.

She stilled and looked up at him.

" _You_ are Caitlin Snow. _You_ are not a monster."

Caitlin stared at him, desperately searching for something within Julian's eyes.

"Now I want you to say it," he said. "Tell me you're not a monster."

"Julian, I ca – "

"Say it, Caitlin," he said, refusing to look away.

"I," she hesitated. "I'm not a monster."

"Say it again."

"Julian," Caitlin pleaded.

He looked at her firmly.

"I'm not a monster."

"No," he said, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're not. You're my Caitlin Snow, and I will always love you."

Caitlin held onto him tightly. She missed Ronnie, but he was gone. She knew this couldn't be the end. She didn't want it to be the end. She didn't think it was the end. In fact, it was just the beginning.

"I love you too, Julian."


	2. Rain

**A/N: This is based off TercesTardis' prompt: "Person A doesn't like the rain for whatever reason. Person B teaches the other how to dance in it."**

 **I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.**

Caitlin stared apprehensively out of the front glass doors of S.T.A.R. Labs. Rain was splattering against the glass doors and the world outside sparkled with soft, gray tones. Caitlin didn't particularly mind bad weather. In fact, she loved the snow. Rain, however, was a different story. It wasn't the cold. The cold never seemed to annoy her. It wasn't the gray, overcast skies either.

It was the rain itself. The way it could penetrate even the most resistant clothing, causing it to cling to her body. The way it ruined her hair and made it an absolute horror to try and brush out. The way it caused her make-up to run down her face, leading her to look like a tear-stained vampire. The way it always managed to ruin her paperwork no matter how far she buried it into her bag.

She sighed. No good came from the rain.

"Contemplating the weather, are we?"

Caitlin jumped and spun around, "Julian! You scared me," she said, placing a hand on her beating heart that didn't calm even when she realized she wasn't in any danger.

"My apologies, that was never my intention."

She gave him a soft smile. "I know," and she returned her gaze to the rain, mentally preparing herself for the journey to her car.

"Not a big fan of the rain I take it," Julian noted, walking closer so he was standing next to her as they both looked to the dull world outside.

"Not really," she admitted, looking to him.

He turned to her, "You wouldn't be very fond of Great Britain, I'm afraid."

She giggled, "I guess not."

He smiled, "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

She raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that. I don't think even you could make me appreciate the rain."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, his smile widening.

Mischief sparkled in her eyes, "I believe so."

Julian placed his bags on the floor and held out his arm for Caitlin as if he was going to escort her to a fancy dinner. Caitlin looked back out at the dreaded rain and reluctantly placed her things on the floor as well.

"This better work," Caitlin said putting her arm onto his. "Or I'll become a bit angry with you, Julian," but her smile and sparkling eyes said otherwise.

"No, need to worry, Caitlin. I'll make sure you enjoy every moment," and with that he opened the doors and led her to the rainy parking lot.

Caitlin immediately regretted her decision as soon as she left the building. The rain drizzled down and wet her hair and clothes. She knew her make-up wouldn't be far behind. Julian suddenly turned and held her close, and began to lead her in a slow waltz.

Surprise lit Caitlin's eyes and amusement tugged at her lips, "Julian, what are we doing?"

"I thought it was obvious. We're dancing. I'm not that terrible, am I?"

Caitlin laughed. This was ridiculous. Them dancing in the middle of a nearly-vacant parking lot in the rain. She looked up to Julian, the rain completely ruining his hair and soaking his clothing. She could only imagine what she looked like.

"I must look terrible!" she said, voicing her thoughts.

Julian looked at her, an unexpected warmth in his eyes, "You look amazing."

Despite the wet and the cold, Caitlin felt heat reaching her cheeks. She didn't know how he was able to make her feel the way she did. She'd had many different men in her life, but none of them had been Julian. She never would have imagined she'd feel like this again, especially after Ronnie and certainly after Zoom, but here she was dancing in the rain of all things with a man who looked at her more fondly than she'd ever guessed he could. She had lost Ronnie, and everything about Zoom had been twisted. She didn't want to lose Julian. She knew that much.

A part of her felt like it was her fault that every relationship she had ended in heartbreak. Another part of her didn't care and wanted to have Julian forever no matter how selfish it seemed. Caitlin gripped him tighter and wished this moment would never end.

"I take it you're finally enjoying the rain?" he asked.

"No. I still don't like it."

He pulled her apart just enough to give her a quizzical look.

"I guess you could say it's the company that makes it worthwhile," she said, answering his unspoken question. Her browns eyes mirroring the fondness that had surprised her earlier, her intensity rendering Julian speechless for a moment. She dropped her gaze to glance at his lips only to look up in time to see him looking at hers. She pulled him even closer and their lips met, easily molding into each other.

She ran her hands through his wet hair, and he gently pulled her closer, his firm hands warming her back. She'd never experienced a kiss like this. It tasted of rain and longing and unsaid promises.

He finally pulled away, and they stared breathlessly at each other. They were absolutely soaked standing in the rain in the middle of a parking lot. Caitlin nearly burst into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Julian tried to say seriously, but a smile still pulled at his lips.

"This," Caitlin said, gesturing to the parking lot and the rain, her eyes landing on Julian. "Making out in the rain. Julian, we're like a cliché romantic movie."

Julian beamed at her, "I can live with that, can you?"

She smiled back at him and pulled him into another kiss.


	3. White Light

The first thing I saw was a white light, bright and shiny, almost like a path to heaven.

 _Wait, was I dead?_

Wait, no, it was just the medical lamp in S.T.A.R. Labs beaming down on me. It was annoyingly bright, and I squinted against its harshness.

 _Why do lights have to be so bright?_

I flopped my head back down on the pillow beneath me.

 _Pillows are so soft. They are just perfect for sleeping. Whoever thought of pillows was a genius._

Everything felt distant somehow. As if I was dreaming. It felt oddly good, but I was becoming bored. I sat up and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen rushed to my side. Her brown hair fell in luscious curls down to her shoulders, and her warm brown eyes emanated kindness and warmth.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," I told her.

Color blossomed her cheeks and she cleared her throat as she gently laid me back down, "How are you feeling, Julian?" Her rich, brown eyes looking straight into mine.

 _Wait, this woman knows me?!_

That's when it clicked. The white brightness, the angelic woman…I was right the first time.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" I said to her.

"Why do you say that?" she was looking at the monitors around me, but there really wasn't any point since I was dead.

"Well, you're clearly an angel," I stated. I knew I was right. There was no way I could be feeling this good and seeing someone this beautiful without being dead.

She whirled around and sputtered for a moment, trying to find the right words. It was adorable. Warmth spread through my chest, and I felt an undying loyalty towards her.

"I love you," I told her.

"Julian," she addressed. "Do you remember me?"

 _What did she mean?_

Then I paused, realizing I didn't remember much before I waking up. "I know you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Julian. It's me, Caitlin."

"Caitlin," I said, trying to remember anything at this point. I couldn't. "Are we friends?"

She smiled softly.

Again, it was adorable.

"I'm your girlfriend," she said.

"What?! You're _my_ girlfriend? Wow!"

She laughed, "Yes, Julian." She tucked the blankets around me. "You need to rest. You had surgery. Do you remember any of that?"

I shook my head.

"Well, everything went fine. You're on some medication right now. It's making you a bit loopy."

"Oh," I said. That explained everything. "That's why I feel like a butterfly."

She laughed again and took a seat in a chair next to my bed. "Try to sleep, okay? I'll be here the whole time."

"I love you, Caitlin."

"I love you too, Julian."

I smiled and stared at her until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

I dreamed of a beautiful angel with brown, curly hair, warm, caring eyes, and snow white wings. She was with me for all eternity, never leaving my side. And I never left hers. No matter what.

 **A/N: This is based off of Irrevocably's prompt, and a YouTube video about a guy waking up from surgery, still heavy on anesthesia, and unable to remember his wife. It's so cute.**


	4. Shock Blanket

Shock Blanket

 **A/N: This is based on Write-To-You's prompt: Caitlin and a shock blanket.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and I hope I did your prompt justice, Write-To-You.**

S.T.A.R. Labs was unusually quiet ever since Barry and Iris went on their honeymoon. Julian supposed it was a good thing. They both deserved a break. It had been a slow week for Team Flash. Cisco, Harry, and Julian were the only ones left in the lab. Ralph, Caitlin, and Joe had all headed out a few hours ago.

Julian finished placing everything into his bag. "Well, I'll be off," he said to Cisco. "Tell Harry I'll see him tomorrow."

Cisco nodded with a yawn. "See you later, Julian."

Julian quickly walked out of the labs into the brisk, cold night. His phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it in confusion.

 _Joe West_

"Hello, Detective," Julian greeted.

"You need to get down here, now," Joe said urgently.

"What? Where?"

"I'll text you the address."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Caitlin."

Julian was at the scene in five minutes. Police cars and firetrucks were gathered around a partially burnt down apartment complex. Julian parked across the street and practically ran to the scene. As he approached the building, a man with serious burns was being pushed out on a stretcher. Fear clutched Julian's heart, and he frantically looked around.

"Julian!"

Julian turned. "Joe! Where's Caitlin," he said, racing towards the detective.

"She's fine. She's over there," he nodded to his left. Julian looked over and saw Caitlin huddled on the curb wrapped in a shock blanket.

"Caitlin!" he said quickly approaching her.

She looked up at him and gave him a small, tired smile. "Hey, Julian."

He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Her smiled widened slightly, and she looked up at him. "I'm fine, Julian."

He took a breath to speak.

"Really," she reassured.

"What happened?"

Caitlin furrowed her brow. "I'm not completely sure."

Julian looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I remember walking to the bus stop and hearing people scream," she paused thoughtfully. "I remember there was a fire, but…" she shrugged. "The next thing I know is I'm being given this shock blanket."

Julian looked at her in concern. "Maybe you should stay with me tonight."

She raised an eyebrow.

Julian realized what he said. "What I meant was, if you're blacking out, maybe you shouldn't be alone. I wasn't suggesting, um, well – "

Caitlin laughed gently. "Thanks, Julian. That sounds like a good idea."

He grinned in relief.

Suddenly, a small girl with curly black hair came racing towards them. She tackled Caitlin in a hug.

Julian looked at Caitlin in surprise as she was embracing the child. Caitlin gave him an equally confused look in return.

The girl pulled away from Caitlin and gave her a shining smile. "Thanks for saving my family, ice lady!"

Caitlin looked at the little girl in astonishment. "Oh, um," she said, finding her voice. "You are very welcome." She smiled at the girl, and the girl raced off to her parents.

Julian turned to her. "Well, it looks like your memory loss is explained."

"I guess so," she said, pausing to look at Julian. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Julian beamed. "Because, Caitlin, can't you see? She's changing. _You're_ changing. Maybe it is possible for Killer Frost and Caitlin Snow to coexist."

Caitlin smiled deeply. Her brown eyes shining with hope. "Maybe."


	5. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

 **A/N: This didn't turn out exactly as I had planned, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Prompt by TercesTardis: Julian and Caitlin visits either parent(s) for a Thanksgiving dinner.**

"Well," Carla Tannhauser said to her daughter as she set the cooling turkey on the counter. "That should be it."

"Thanks, Mom," Caitlin said, giving her mom a small smile. She paused before turning back to her mother, "I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but I really appreciate you doing this for me."

Carla smiled, wishing she knew what the right thing to say was. "Of course, Caitlin. I can't wait to meet this boyfriend of yours and his parents."

"If it's any consolation," Caitlin began. "I haven't met his parents either."

Carla looked to her in surprise. "Why not?"

"They're from England, and they've never had the chance to visit. And…" Caitlin's voice trailed off.

"And what, sweetie?"

"His family is sort of like ours. They don't really speak to each other often," she said, immediately regretting the words as she said them.

"Oh, well," her mother said awkwardly searching for something to say. "At least we have that in common."

Caitlin winced. Thankfully, she was saved by the sound of the doorbell reverberating through the house. "I'll go get that," she said. She quickly walked down the hall and opened the door.

Caitlin opened the door to see Julian flanked by the most aristocratic people she had ever seen. The woman to his left wore a red fur scarf over a sleek red dress, and the man to his right wore a dark suit with a red tie, matching the woman's.

"Hello, Caitlin!" Julian said excitedly and pulled her into a quick hug. "It smells delicious!"

Caitlin smiled at him and opened the door the rest of the way for them to enter, and Julian placed a bottle of wine into her hand.

"Julian," she reprimanded. "I told you not to bring anything."

"Oh, well, you know, I couldn't let you and your mum handle everything," he laughed nervously.

Caitlin looked expectantly at his parents.

"Oh, um," he fidgeted with his hands a moment before turning to his parents. "Caitlin, this is my mother," he said gesturing to the woman in red.

Caitlin shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Albert."

"I wish I could say the same."

Caitlin gave her a forced smile.

"And, um, this is my father," Julian said.

Caitlin shook his hand and gave him a respectful nod. She glanced at Julian, but he was looking anywhere but her as his parents critically eyed the house.

Carla rounded the corner. "Hello! I'm Carla Tannhauser, Caitlin's mother," she said taking Mr. Albert's hand and then his wife's.

"Is this your house?" Mrs. Albert asked Carla.

"It is," Carla confirmed.

"It's hideous."

"I'm sorry?"

Julian and Caitlin quickly exchanged a panicked look before Caitlin said, "Dinner's on the table."

"Yes, let's go eat," Julian said, ushering his parents after Caitlin and her mother as they lead them down the hall to the kitchen.

Julian and his parents sat across from Caitlin and her mother.

Silence.

"Why don't we pass around the food?" Julian suggested while grabbing a bowl of mashed potatoes from the table and scooping some on his plate.

"Oh, yes," Carla said. "Where are my manners?" She picked up a casserole and passed it to Julian's father.

"You American's have such strange taste," he noted.

Julian cleared his throat. "But I'm sure it tastes delicious."

"Thank you, Julian," Carla said, earning Julian a glare from his parents.

Mr. Albert reluctantly placed some casserole on his plate and handed the plate to his wife.

"No thanks, dear. I already ate."

Julian quickly turned to his mother. "Mum, at least try a little bit."

"I said I'm not hungry, Julian. Besides, this is an American holiday. As far as I'm concerned, I see no reason to participate."

Julian looked at Caitlin and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

She gave him a reassuring smile.

"So, Ms. Snow," Mr. Albert began. "You work at S.T.A.R. Labs, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"Isn't that the laboratory that exploded a few years back?"

"Father!" Julian said quietly. "We already talked about this."

"Julian," Caitlin said calmly. "It's okay." She turned to his father, "Yes, it is."

"That was quite the failure, wasn't it?"

"Excuse me!" Carla interjected. "My daughter is a brilliant doctor. That explosion was _not_ her fault."

"Well," Mrs. Albert said righteously. "She hardly did anything to prevent it."

"Mother!" Julian said.

"It's true, Julian." She looked at Caitlin snidely, "You deserve better than this-this _girl_."

"Get out of my house!" Carla yelled, bursting out of her chair, causing it to clatter to the floor.

Mr. and Mrs. Albert smirked at each other.

"You Americans and your tempers," Mrs. Albert tutted.

Julian ran a hand over his face and looked at Caitlin.

She grimaced.

Soon the room rang with the mix of British and American voices shouting for dominance. Caitlin and Julian exchanged a look of shared pain. Julian gestured to the hallway. Caitlin nodded, and they both quietly left the room.

"Well, this is a mess," Julian stated leaning against the wall.

Caitlin settled beside him. "It's terrible," she agreed. She looked to him, and he turned to her. She started to giggle.

Julian stared at her in confusion. "What's so funny? This is a complete and utter disaster."

Caitlin's giggling intensified. She gasped for breath, "But, Julian, that's why it's so funny."

He cocked his head. "What?"

"This turned out to be much worse than we anticipated."

Julian smiled and a snort escaped him, and his hand shot up to cover his mouth.

Caitlin laughed.

Julian giggled. "Why is this funny?"

"Because it's not!" Caitlin said breathlessly.

They both laughed and paused for a breath.

Julian looked into Caitlin's shining eyes and put a hand on her face. "I love you."

She smiled and covered his hand with hers. "I love you, too."

Julian's eyes sparkled. "I have an idea."

O

Caitlin shoved another bite of a delicious Big Belly Burger into her mouth. She swallowed and looked across the table in the nearly vacant fast food restaurant.

"Julian, you are a genius," she said with happiness piercing through her eyes.

"Why, thank you, Caitlin," he said, his happiness mirroring hers. He took a sip of his milkshake. "I wonder how long it will take for them to notice we're gone."

"Knowing my mother," Caitlin said. "She won't notice for hours."

"Hours," Julian scoffed. "It will take my parents weeks!"

They both laughed.

"Thank you, Caitlin."

"For what? This was catastrophe!"

"For giving me the best Thanksgiving of my life."

"Julian, this is the only Thanksgiving of your life."

"So? That doesn't mean it's not the best."

"Julian!" she said, throwing a fry at him.

He laughed and easily dodged it. "But seriously," he said, staring at her intensely. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled and returned his gaze. "Neither do I." She paused, "Happy Thanksgiving, Julian."

He chuckled. "Happy Thanksgiving, Caitlin."


	6. December

December

 **A/N: Based off The Tribute Initiate's prompt: Caitlin and Julian wanted a nice, peaceful Christmas. And it looked like they'd get one too…until they accidentally got caught up in Cisco and Ralph's prank war.**

 **I'm not sure this followed the prompt that well, but I did my best and hope you enjoy.**

Ralph walked into the cortex quietly humming a Christmas tune and holding a mug patterned with blue snowflakes. He sat down beside Cisco and took a sip from his mug and sighed happily.

Cisco and Barry exchanged a surprised look.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Barry asked.

"Fine," Ralph snipped. "If you don't like it, I can change it."

Barry and Cisco looked at each other in panic.

"No, no I – " Barry began.

Ralph laughed. "You should have seen your faces!"

Barry shook his head, and Cisco sighed.

Ralph took another sip from his mug. "I just really like Christmas time. My family would have the craziest decorations. No one could ever outdo my family in Christmas decorations. No sir-ee."

"Is that so?" Cisco asked skeptically.

"It is so." Ralph paused and eyed Cisco. "You don't believe me?"

"No, no" Cisco said nonchalantly and turning to Ralph. "It's just my family's decorations were probably way better than yours."

"Oh, really?" Ralph said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Cisco studied him for a second. "You know what, I propose a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Yes," Cisco said. "A decorating challenge. I'll decorate the left side of the cortex and you decorate the right. Whoever does a better job wins."

"Hmmm," Ralph said thoughtfully and sipped his mug once more. "How do we know who wins?"

"Wins what?" Iris asked as she and Caitlin entered the room.

"Our decorating challenge," Cisco explained.

Iris and Caitlin exchanged a look.

"You don't want to know," Barry said. "I'll judge," he told the other two.

Ralph smiled and stuck out his hand to Cisco. "Then let the games begin."

Cisco shook his hand. "Let the games begin."

O

Julian sighed wearily as he sat behind the computers in STAR Labs. Caitlin looked up from her experimenting inside the medical area. The cortex was decorated as if Christmas and Santa had a crazy drunken party and everyone left before cleaning up the disastrous mess of tinsel, plastic reindeer, candy canes, lights, and ornaments.

"You okay, Julian?"

"I'm fine, it's just this decoration war is getting out of hand."

Caitlin giggled and walked towards him. She looked up at the decorations around her. "Oh, c'mon, Julian where's your Christmas spirit?"

He looked up at her in exasperation but his expression softened as he saw her teasing smile. "It will probably be dead after this level of abuse."

Caitlin laughed and sat down next to him.

He gave her a smile and continued to read the article he had pulled up on the computer before sighing and ripping off the paper snowflake covering half of the monitor. The paper snowflake was connected to another one which was strung to a line of tinsel on the wall. Julian and Caitlin both stared as the entire right side of the cortex became unraveled.

The tinsel clashed to the floor bringing down a collection of ornaments with it. The ornaments landed on a plastic reindeer which fell into an inflatable snow globe. The snow globe popped, spewing artificial snow everywhere. Silence filled the room and Julian and Caitlin exchanged a panicked look.

Ralph walked into the cortex and stopped as he saw his decorations clustered around in a tragic mess. Caitlin and Julian looked at him, but he continued to stare at the mess in utter surprise.

Cisco walked in a second later and stopped as he saw the jumble of decorations.

"Sabotage, Cisco," Ralph said angrily spinning to face Cisco. "Really? I knew I was winning but there was no reason for this…this…mayhem!"

Cisco scoffed. "Okay, first off, _I_ was winning, and I didn't do this!"

"Oh, really?" Ralph questioned. "Then who did?"

"You did," Cisco said.

"I did?! Why would I destroy my _own_ decorations?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe to pin this mess on me!"

Caitlin turned to Julian and raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips. Julian gave her a sharp look and shook his head. Caitlin bit back a laugh and stood to face Ralph and Cisco.

"Well, blame aside, this mess needs to be cleaned up before someone trips over something."

Ralph glared at Cisco. "You did it, so you clean it up."

"I didn't do it, and I'll prove it by cleaning it up," Cisco said smartly.

Ralph opened his mouth but paused. He furrowed his brow. "No, _I'll_ clean it up to show that I didn't do it!"

A loud snort escaped Julian, and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

Everyone turned to look at him.

He coughed. "Sorry, dry throat."

Cisco turned back to face Ralph, to see his hand stretched around the corner.

"Looks like I have the broom," Ralph said smugly, reeling his hand back in.

Cisco instantly opened a breach, reached inside, and snatched the broom from Ralph's hand.

"Hey!" Ralph protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry, looking for this?" Cisco taunted, holding up the broom.

Ralph reached for the broom with his other hand, but Cisco easily moved out of the way. Ralph lunged, but Cisco ducked under him and disappeared through another breach.

"That's not fair!" Ralph yelled, running out the door.

Ralph's footsteps echoed down the hallway. Caitlin looked across the room to Julian, and Julian looked up at Caitlin. They both burst into laughter.

O

"Is it just me," Joe began as the team gathered in the cortex. "Or have Cisco's decorations changed?"

The team all turned to survey the left side of the room.

"Yeah," Barry said. "Weren't the stockings closer to the Flash suit?"

Caitlin gave Julian a worried glance.

"They were," Cisco said quietly. He turned to Ralph. "So sabotaging your own decorations wasn't enough, huh?"

"Do you hear this guy?" Ralph chuckled nervously. "No one sabotages their own stuff on purpose."

Julian inched towards Caitlin and whispered, "What did you do?"

She looked nervously at her hands before whispering, "I may have knocked some down on accident and tried to put them back up."

"Accident you say?"

"Julian!" she said, lightly smacking his arm.

He gave her a smile in return.

"Hey, love birds!" Ralph said waving a hand in front of them. "Did you hear me?"

"No, and I wish it'd stay that way," Julian said bitterly.

"Well, I was asking if any of you saw Cisco sabotaging his own decorations."

"No, we did not, and I personally find this whole sabotage nonsense to be quite ridiculous," Julian replied.

Ralph scoffed but didn't say more.

"Hold on, he might be onto something," Cisco said thoughtfully.

Julian and Caitlin looked at each other worriedly.

"We could have a Christmas-hating meta on our hands," Cisco suddenly looked up and snapped. "The Grinch!"

The rest of Team Flash looked at him skeptically.

"Or not," Cisco said. "That's fine."

O

"Oooh," Julian said walking over to the desk of computers. "What's this?'

Caitlin turned. "They're Cisco's famous Christmas cookies. I guess that's one good thing about this whole decoration war."

"I'll be the judge of that," Julian said, taking a cookie off the plate. He took a bite, and his eyes widened in surprise. "This is fantastic!"

"I know! Who would have guessed Cisco makes amazing Christmas cookies," Caitlin said, reaching for a cookie herself.

A few hours later Julian walked over to Caitlin as she worked on the newest cure for a meta called Disillusion.

"I was going to ask if you'd accompany me to lunch, but" Julian grimaced. "I'm afraid I've eaten too many of Cisco's amazing cookies."

Caitlin looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay. I've eaten more than my fair share today too."

They smiled at each other.

"I don't believe it!" Cisco exclaimed.

Julian and Caitlin spun around.

"What is it?" Julian asked. "What's wrong?"

Cisco held up the nearly empty plate of Christmas cookies. "My cookies are almost gone! This was for the annual Christmas party at the CCPD!"

Julian and Caitlin stared in surprise.

"Did someone say cookies?" Ralph asked eagerly walking into the cortex.

"Oh, no!" Cisco said, holding up a hand. "You've already had enough!"

Ralph frowned and peered to look at the remaining cookies.

"Don't deny it!" Cisco continued. "I know it was you."

"I think I would have remembered eating some of those," Ralph paused thoughtfully. "Although it wouldn't hurt to job the memory," he said stretching a hand towards the plate.

Cisco slapped it. "Swiper no swiping!"

Ralph held his hand against his chest and gave Cisco an offended glare. "I bet they're terrible anyway."

Cisco huffed in anger as Ralph walked out of the cortex. "Can you believe that guy?"

"Oh, uh," Julian started. "No, he's unbelievable."

Cisco sighed and picked up the plate. "Looks like I have to go bake more before the party. See you guys later." He left.

Julian and Caitlin looked at each other.

Caitlin giggled.

Julian smiled. "I do believe we are unintentionally making things worse between them."

"I won't tell if you won't," she said, returning his smile.

"Trust me, my lips are sealed."

O

Caitlin and Julian walked down the hallway towards the elevators happily. Caitlin wore a beautiful light blue dress that sparkled when it moved in the light. Julian wore a nice suit with a blue tie that complimented Caitlin's dress.

"As much as I love the team," Julian said. "I can't wait to have dinner alone with you."

Caitlin blushed, wondering how he still had that effect on her. "You too, Julian."

They reached the elevator and Julian pressed the button.

"Stop right there!" Cisco said.

Caitlin and Julian turned to see a Cisco and Ralph across the room dressed in their superhero attire with their arms crossed.

"Yeah! You're not leaving this room alive!" Ralph chimed in.

"What?" Cisco said, turning to Ralph.

"Well, you said to say something menacing!"

"Yeah, but not that!"

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"You really don't see what's wrong with that?"

Julian cleared his throat impatiently. "If you don't mind, we have somewhere to be."

Ralph and Cisco turned back to them.

"We know what you've been up to," Cisco said.

"Cisco," Caitlin said. "What is this about?"

"You two were the ones sabotaging our decorations!" Ralph accused.

Julian and Caitlin exchanged a look.

"That is absurd," Julian said. "We don't want any part in your so-called decoration war."

"Oh, yeah," Cisco said. "Well, the video surveillance proves otherwise. That's right, we have it all recorded."

Julian and Caitlin exchanged another look.

Caitlin turned, "Look, that was all on accident."

"So, you just 'accidentally' ate my cookies?" Cisco asked skeptically.

"We had no idea those were for the CCPD Christmas party," Julian explained. "Maybe next time add a sign."

"And you 'accidentally' destroyed my half of the decorations?" Ralph asked with equal skepticism.

"I didn't realize all your decorations were attached," Julian supplied.

"Look, guys," Caitlin said. "We didn't mean to interfere." She gave Cisco a pointed look.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Wait, you believe her?" Ralph asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I do," Cisco resigned.

"Well, I don't," Ralph said. "I'll be keeping an eye on you two."

"We'll see about that," Julian said, stepping into the elevator along with Caitlin. "Good night, gentlemen." The doors closed.

As soon as the doors finished closing, they turned to each other and laughed.

"My life will never be boring with you, will it, Caitlin Snow?" he said wrapping a hand around her waist.

She smiled at him warmly, her brown eyes sparkling. "Never," she promised, closing the gap between them and kissing him.


	7. January

January

 **A/N: This is based off elipotter18's prompt:** **Barry chooses an action movie for movie night, which Cisco loves. Unfortunately, Caitlin and Julian walk in and annoy everyone else by explaining all the medical procedures and damage.**

 **I apologize for how long this took me to finally write. I also apologize for how short it is, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

"Who's ready for movie night?" Cisco asked excitedly. He walked into the cortex holding a DVD.

"Movie night?" Iris asked.

"Yeah," Ralph explained. "Cisco and I set up a DVD player, so we can have movie nights. I thought he sent out a message in the group text."

"I did," Cisco confirmed. "Do any of you pay attention?"

Barry and Iris exchanged a nervous look.

Cisco looked around at the nearly empty room. "Where are Caitlin and Julian?"

"Uh," Barry began nervously. "They left."

"Does no one appreciate movie night?" Cisco asked.

"I'll text Caitlin to come back," Iris said.

"No," Cisco sighed. "You don't have to."

"Too late," Iris said. A second later, her phone chimed. "Caitlin said we can start without them. They're going to bring snacks."

"Now I feel bad," Cisco said.

"I'm sure if they had plans they wouldn't come," Iris reassured.

"Yeah," Cisco said dejectedly.

"What movie are we watching?" Ralph asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Cisco smiled and walked over to the DVD player and inserted the disk.

" _City of the Living Dead_ ," he answered.

"Sounds like a cheesy movie from the 80s," Ralph commented with a frown.

"That's because it is," Cisco answered with excitement.

"It sounds like a horror movie," Iris said with the same skepticality as Ralph.

The projected image of the title screen glowed against the back wall.

"It's great. Besides," Cisco said. "Barry picked it out."

Iris looked at Barry.

He shrugged. "I've never heard of it. It seems okay."

"It's a classic," Cisco insisted. "I'm sure you'll like it.

Iris sighed.

"Trust me," Cisco reassured. "Have I ever shown you a bad movie before?"

"Yes," Barry, Iris, and Ralph all answered.

"Hey, now," Cisco said as Iris and Barry pulled up chairs to sit beside him. "Just give it a shot."

"Fine," Ralph said moodily.

Cisco smiled and pressed "Play."

O

"Do we really have to watch another one of Cisco's terrible films?" Julian asked as he and Caitlin walked down the aisle of the nearby grocery store.

Caitlin shot him a look. "It won't be _that_ bad, Julian."

"Do you remember what we had to watch last time?" Julian asked. "That was the worst film I'd ever seen!"

Caitlin laughed. "Then let's hope tonight's will be better," she said, grabbing popcorn from the shelf.

"Twenty dollars says it's even worse," Julian replied.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Deal."

O

Caitlin and Julian quietly made their way into the Cortex. The bright screen giving the room an eerie glow. Low, eerie tones with an 80s vibe filled the room. Julian and Caitlin grabbed a couple chairs and sat next to Iris and Barry.

"Hello," Caitlin whispered to Iris and passed her some snacks.

"You're finally here!" she said.

"Cisco said if you don't like the movie, we don't have to finish it," Barry explained.

"It's that bad?" Julian asked.

Barry nodded gravely.

"Shh!" Cisco shushed.

"Cisco!" Iris exclaimed. "I thought you said this would be cheesy!" she buried her face into Barry's chest.

"For heaven's sake," Julian commented as the blonde teenager on screen began to bleed out her eyeballs.

"I'm actually sort of enjoying it," Ralph said, munching on some popcorn.

The teenage girl's boyfriend looked at her in horror as the villain stared her down. The bright red "blood" continued to run down her face. The slow drum beat and heavy synth waves playing in the background really took away from the supposedly gruesome scene. The girl just stared wide-eyed as the villain continued to stare her down.

"What's happening?" Caitlin whispered to Iris and Barry. Iris still had her face buried in Barry's chest.

"The evil guy is an undead priest," Barry explained. "He's making that girl bleed through a telekinetic power or something."

"Why I am not surprised?" Julian replied with a tired sigh.

The camera switched from the villain's penetrating gaze back to the teenage girl. She stood there stoically as a thick, red mass began to pour out of her mouth.

"Cisco!" Barry exclaimed.

"Isn't it cool!" Cisco said happily.

"The effects are bad," Ralph remarked.

The poor girl's boyfriend tried to escape the locked car, but he was trapped. The villain continued to stare at the girlfriend, and more of the disgusting red goo spilled from her mouth.

"Are those," Julian began, " _organs_?"

"Yeah, they are!" Cisco said as if it was the coolest thing in the world.

More and more of the girl's organs began to fall out.

"That's hardly very likely," Julian criticized.

"Duh," Cisco said. "It's a movie."

"Julian's right," Caitlin confirmed. "It's impossible to vomit your organs."

"You guys are ruining it," Cisco replied.

"Indeed," Julian said, ignoring Cisco. "Human organs are attached to arteries and veins. There is no possible way for this to be happening."

The rest of the girl's organs tumbled through her mouth.

"This is very medically inaccurate, Cisco," Caitlin reprimanded.

"It's a movie!" Cisco defended in frustration. "It's not perfect!"

"Clearly," Julian said.

"So, you guys don't like it?" Barry asked hopefully.

"Not in the slightest," Julian answered.

Everyone looked at Cisco.

"Fine! We don't have to watch it." He stopped the movie.

"Aw," Ralph said in disappointment. "I was actually enjoying it."

"Feel free to finish it by yourself," Iris said.

"Maybe I will," he replied.

"We can finish it together," Cisco said. "Since _no one else_ can appreciate the classics."

"That's not a classic, Cisco," Julian said. " _Indian Jones_ is a classic. This…this is a monstrosity."

"Agree to disagree," Cisco said with finality.

Caitlin smiled and wrapped an arm around Julian's waist. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, guys!" Ralph said with a wave.

"Later," Cisco huffed bitterly.

Barry waved, and Iris gave them a smile.

They walked out of the cortex and stepped into the elevator. Caitlin took her wallet out of her purse and handed Julian a twenty dollar bill.

He smiled. "Why, thank you, Caitlin."

"I will get that back someday, Julian," she vowed.

"Oh, really? How do you plan on doing that?"

She stared at him thoughtfully before a mischievous twinkle sparkled in her eyes. The elevator slowed to a stop, and the doors opened with a ding.

"Twenty bucks says I can beat you to the car," Caitlin challenged and then raced out of the elevator.

Julian blinked. Did she just…? He laughed in disbelief and ran after her.


End file.
